Blue Pill
thumbVorkommen: HiSec, evtl. LowSec bei Stufe 4 Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Eskalation Die Eskalation Blue Pill kann aus dem Angel HiSec Komplex Angel Hideout entstehen. Stufe 1 Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Meldung: While fighting the last defenders of this hideout, you noticed three of their ships warp out and disappear from radar. Your navigational computer has had a few minutes now to mull over the data they left and has come up with a probable destination in case you want to chase them. '' Einige kleine Schiffe bewachen ein Beschleunigungstor. '''Gruppe 1' - autoaggro *3-6 Frigates (Gistii Hunter/Impaler) *1 Faction Frigate (Domination Rogue/Thug) - manchmal Die Domination Frigate lässt Faction Munition und Tech2 Salvage fallen. Es besteht die Chance auf eine zweite Eskalationsstufe. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, trifft man auf 3 Frigates (eine davon mit dem Namen Jols Eytur), die gerade am Davonwarpen sind. Wenn es keine weitere Eskalationsstufe gibt, erscheint folgende Meldung: The guessing your instruments did seem to have been wilder than reality can cope with at the moment, the Angel ships are nowhere to be seen. '' Stufe 2 '''Vorkommen': HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Meldung: It seems like the weird sound once in a while coming from your left dashboard is not from the navigation computer after all, at least it seems to have calculated the whereabouts of these Angel frigates pretty accurately. Not accurately enough though as they warp out as soon as you enter space and your instruments come up with a best approximation for their next destination. '' Wieder nur ein von Schiffen bewachtes Beschleunigungstor. '''Erste Welle' *3-4 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer) -'' manchmal'' *3-4 Frigates (Gistii Ambusher/Hunter) -'' manchmal'' *1 Faction Frigate (Domination Outlaw/Ruffian) -'' manchmal'' Das Faction Schiff lässt als Beute die üblichen Dinge fallen: Hundemarke, Faction Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul und Tech2 Salvage. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, trifft man wieder auf die 3 Frigates (eine davon mit dem Namen Jols Eytur), die gerade am Davonwarpen sind. Und es besteht die Chance auf die dritte Eskalationsstufe. Sollte keine weitere Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst werden, dann endet die Serie mit folgendem Popup: Again you warp in to far and the Angels slip away into space, this time leaving no trace for you to follow. '' Stufe 3 '''Vorkommen': HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Meldung: Again you warp in to far and the Angels slip away into space. Luckily they leave a predictable path. '' Wie schon in der ersten und zweiten Eskalationsstufe landet an einem Beschleunigungstor . '''Erste Welle' *3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Hunter/Raider) *3-4 Destroyer (Gistior Seizer/Trasher) *1 Faction Frigate (Domination Nomad/Ruffian) - manchmal Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann die nächste Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Die Domination Frigate lässt auch hier entsprechende Factionmunitionund Tech2 Salvage fallen. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, trifft man wieder auf die 3 Frigates. Dieses mal warpt nur "Jols Eytur" davon, die beiden anderen Frigates bleiben zurück und greifen an. Wenn keine ''weitere Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst wird, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: ''While fighting the two ships you managed to catch up with, the third one got away. Sadly, your instruments give no clue as to where it was headed. '' Stufe 4 '''Vorkommen': HiSec/LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Meldung: While fighting the two ships you managed to catch up with, the third one got away. Your instruments give no clue as to where it was headed, but just before it vanished, you picked up a distress signal from it, containing this location... '' Diese vierte Eskalationsstufe hat mal kein Beschleunigunstor, man landet vielmehr in einer Wolke mit armselig wenigen (11) Veldspar Asteroiden. '''Erste Welle' *6 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Haunter) - Trigger Welle 2 *4 Frigates (Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Zweite Welle *2-3 Frigates (Gistii Nomad/Ruffian) -'' Targt Painter'' Dritte Welle *1 Faction Frigate (Jols Eytur) Wenn man die Jols Eytur abschiesst, erscheint folgendes Popup: ''Obviously the distress signal made it through to the intended recipients, this was quite a reception. In any case, there are a bit fewer drug runners in space after this encounter... '' Die Beute aus Jols Eyturs Schiff kann hochwertige Deadspace Qualität haben. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Eskalation